


Avatar The Last Airbender "The Forge Of Destiny" ( Katara x Male Reader)

by AvatarRoku1138



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarRoku1138/pseuds/AvatarRoku1138
Summary: You are a 13 year old Mandalorian Jedi Knight That is known as (The Grey One) meaning you can use both The Light and The Dark side of the force without ever falling to either of them, A Order 66 Survivor which is you is spared by a friendship, You unwisely decide in desperation to escape by randomly entering hyperspace little did you know that mistake would change your life forever.Coincidentally you will "land" on earth and by that I mean "Crash Landing'' living on Kyoshi Island for 3 years when the Avatar arrives with his companions you are noticed by a certain Water-bender girl who takes a very special interest in you. You are 16 yrs old and by that time So You, Katara, plus Sokka, and Aang go on a adventure to save the world. (Will at first put hints for subtleness, this will be a slow love progression just like Kataang but slightly faster.)
Relationships: Katara/Male Reader, Sokka/Suki
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro: Book One: Water

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on Wattpad and decided to make a back-up on Ao3...

SOMEWHERE IN THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE:

Laughter echoed throughout the Southern Skies of The Water Tribe, two small children wrestled through the snow rolling around and wetting their parkas, later they stopped for a few quick seconds to pause their antics to catch their breath.

The Sister: "No I'm the *Pant* always The Fire Prince, remember?"

The Brother: "No fair! How come you get to be The Fire Prince every time *Pant* we play Capture the Avatar?!"

the Sister looks at her brother like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The Sister: "That's because daddy said I'm the bestest Fire Prince he's ever seen!"

Grunting in irritation at his Annoying Sister the brother retorted back.

The Brother: "No I don't want to be The Avatar, plus you always end up pushing me like a big stinky bully cuz Mommy said to stop!"

His Sister being none the wiser decides to counter her brothers argument

The Sister: "No that does not make any sense, it's not she said-"

Her brother interrupts with a look of pure irritation written all over his face.

The Brother: "Is too!"

and so the argument ensued

The Sister: "Is not, she said so I heared her!"

As you can imagine like the typical kids as they were, they went at it for a while firing childish insults back and forward at each other until you interrupted their lovely little"chat"...

Dad: "Hey, My little Younglings It's dinner time, your Mommy's making your favorite Seaweed noodles, and some left over Roast Duck! and also by the way quit shoving one another, Mommy doesn't have to stop two kids from fighting over something so silly again does she?"

Both kids: "No Dad!"

The Dad: "Kay' you kids spend a few more minutes outside, and then come inside it's getting dark!"

Both Kids: "Yay, we love you Daddy!!"

putting up their best innocent act which softened the Dad's heart and for their declaration of love he decided to let the argument go for now...

The Dad: "Good, I love both of you too!"

The Sister: "I still think I'm the Fire Prince''

The Dad: "Don't think I didn't hear that!

The Sister: "sorry!"

Rolling his eyes out of fondness the Dad chuckles and goes inside to see his Wife tapping her foot, and staring at her husband lovingly but smugly

The Wife: "I was going deal with that."

In a mock exasperation he pretended to be offended by said statement grasping his chest

The Dad: "Oh, you don't say hmm I think I did a pretty good job you know with my intuition and all."

The Wife: "No, seriously why don't you and your intuition or should I say The Force take a good look out the window."

peeking his head out the window he groaned realizing what she meant, both of the kids were still at it shouting and kicking, not to mention Waterbending at each other looks back at his wife and makes a sarcastic remark

The Dad: "Oh I hate you"

The Wife: "Oh no you don't."

She fussed playfully, as she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek

The Wife: "Now go stop the kids before they tear each other apart, good luck!"

The Dad in a mock salute, and bowed down at his beloved.

"As you wish Milady!" and off he went causing her to giggle he proudly thought

The Dad: "Still got it, now just how to deal with my kids."

as he marched towards them determined to break-up whatever this was

The Dad: "Hey hey hey that's enough kids now what exactly is the problem here?"

He demanded nearly getting buried by them in snow, so as a last resort he used the force to separate them.

The Brother: "She gets to be The Fire Prince every-time we play Capture The Avat-"

The Dad: "This again? did we not talk about this last time kids, come on you kiddos were on a roll!"

The Sister: "I think The Avatar is a pansy cuz she did not hurt the Fire-lord."

The Dad: "First off The Avatar was a he not a she you know, and.. wait a minute have you two been listening to Aunt Toph's retelling of what happened?"

The Brother: "Um, are we getting punished for something?"

looking at his Son, he was not sure what say to that

The Dad: "Um Uh... No?"

The Sister: "Is this gonna take a while?"

the Dad paused, and breathed out

The Dad: "Yes and then Me and Mommy will tell you the Un-Tophed Version of the story, Oh and Un-Tophed? oh yeah what I meant was The Actual Story, now come inside and let's eat Dinner kids deal?"

Both Kids: "Deal!"

and shook on it with their Dad... Later at the family living quarters '

The Dad: "Alright take seat everyone."

sitting on the Couch I told them what me and her had discussed before they came inside the Igloo.

The Dad: ''Me and Mommy have agreed to tell the story, I will tell my side all the way to when I first met her, and then Mommy will take over telling the other half of the UnTophed Story so are you ready?

The Kids: "Ready! tell us the real story Daddy."

The Dad: "Ahem well where do I start? well... uh... ah yes I remember now, **_A Long Time Ago in A Galaxy Far Far Away..."_**

**_FLASHBACK 26 YEARS AGO:_ **

Screaming, Confusion, Fear and Death rung through the Force like a bell, and The Galaxy itself... All was quiet in The Coruscant Night sky, speeders bustling about throughout the Republic Capitol skyline I've been recently promoted to Jedi Knight which unfortunately I was not celebrating tonight for something felt different in the force tonight, too different, disconcertingly out of place... Deep in thought contemplating about what I have just sensed while staring at the night sky, I came to an awful conclusion, and it was not favorable for the Jedi

{ ** _NO, NO, NO Master Kanta said the war was going to be over soon, all we have to do is wait in the Jedi Temple, sounds easy right, then why do I feel so many deaths I suppose it's because of the war, but The Force? It just shifted on a massive scale, now when I reach out to The Force it is humming in disharmony, where there should Peace, no force has shifted into the dark side's favor!}_**

Sensing my distress, My former Master attempted to comfort me

Master Kanta: "I felt it too, Knight Y/n it's as if the Force was consumed by a dark blanket."

I asked taking comfort in her presence

Y/n: "Master do you think what the Jedi Council said is true, that the war will be ended soon?"

Master Kanta: "Of course Jedi Knight Y/n, If it is by The will of the Jedi Council, It means it is by the will of the force, you are a Jedi Knight now after all."

The outbreak of Clone Wars had devastated the galaxy for 3 long years, and with the capture of General Grievous, and Count Dooku dead at the hands of my best friend "The Hero With No Fear." himself the war was to be declared over according to the report I thought to myself.

Then all of sudden a splitting headache ran through our heads it was extremely painful, Master Kanta had sensed the danger immediately, she swiftly turned around blocked the first wave of blaster fire but was soon overwhelmed realizing her efforts were fruitless right when a shot hit her shoulder, she immediately turned around and shouted in desperation

Master Kanta: "RUN Y/N RUN!"

Y/n: "NO I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!"

Master Kanta: "YOU NEED TO RUN PLEASE, Y/N THIS IS AN ORDER, GET TO YOUR SHIP!!"

Feeling defeated I caved in and I ran through the halls of the Jedi temple the moment I felt her death through the force

As I ran towards the Temple docking bay in tears but now was not the time to mourn I had to escape as per my master's last wish, only to come to a see a figure in the shadows I recognized her it was Callista Cheonsa my long time friend she rushed forward to hug me.

Callista: "Y/n you're alive!"

Y/n: "Of course I am who else would I be?"

Callista: "Besides "Master Tea"Y/n?"

Y/n: "I thought we agreed to never to call me that Calli! Besides we are kinda trying to survive here!"

Callista: "Right! Let's go!"

We ran through the Temple taking out Clone Troopers left and right we were like a one man army fighting off waves of them at a time until we reached the the Main hangar Bay of The Jedi Temple we were so confident that we both were going get out of here alive.

That is when our luck went down hill a Clone had managed to get a shot in and it would have hit me that is if Callista hadn't jumped in the way...


	2. The Sacrifice and Escape

Y/n: "NOOOOO!!"

As I watched in horror as the blaster bolt hit Callista leaving a scorching mark on her shoulder as she collapsed on the ground.

A few Clones had spotted us, me using my handcrafted gauntlet made of both of the strongest metals in the galaxy Beskar, and Phrik fired Whistling Birds at them instantaneously taking all of them down at the same time.

Y/n: "Thank The Force that I was born a Mandalore! now just to help out Calli!"

Rushing over to her trying to save her she put her hand up to stop me, as she turned around struggling to get up.

Callista: "W-what are you doing Y/n, you need to run I'll hold them off!"

Y/n: "I can't lose you too!"

Callista: "You need to please Y/n stay strong for me, then at least I'll die knowing that my friend has lived."

Y/n: "I'll miss you Calli."

Callista: "Me too, now go Y/n go!"

Y/n: "May The Force be with You Calli, I'm so sorry for having to abandon you like this."

Callista: "And with you Y/n."

She turned around and ran back into the Jedi Temple and used the force, pushing me away and sealed the doors shut.

And with that I jumped into my heavily modified Y-wing prepping and flicking the ignition line launching the ship into the Coruscant atmosphere.

As I flew through Coruscant space a warning indicator blinked on and off as the comms flared to life.

Clone Trooper Pilot: "Jedi scum we are here to detain your ship, do not resist or we will shoot you down."

Y/n: "Under what charges?"

Clone Trooper Pilot: "For treason against The Grand Army of The Republic."

Y/n: "Well you can kiss my Bantha, ya Poodoos!"

I shut off the comms ignoring the trooper's warning to stand down and with a swerve I started performing evasive maneuvers spinning around backwards using the famous "Skywalker Maneuver" firing with the intent to destroy as many ARC-70s as I could taking down four out of five at once

Y/n: "Now this is podracing!"

Only for the small squadron to be replaced by a platoon of them as I took out more until they managed to score a shot on me, grazing destroying my droid.

Me realizing my impossible odds started to panic noticing a swarm of them firing relentlessly at them as I got out My Navicomputer and another shot hit me and now smoke was everywhere.

I panicked and hurriedly began punching random coordinates and hoped for the best of luck as I entered hyperspace.

Sighing in relief I sat back as I passed out thinking back to a time where everything seemed so simple so perfect...

**_Flashback: I was filled with wonder as I entered the Jedi Temple, I was discovered by Master Kanto on Mandalore It was hard to let go except for the fact that my parents have been long dead but I was going to be a Jedi!_ **

**_As I entered a room only to see a bunch of Jedi were sitting in a circle all seemed to be studying me._ **

**_???: "I am high ranking Jedi Master Mace Windu, and Y/n is it?"_ **

**_Y/n: "Yes I am sir!"_ **

**_Mace Windu: "You as according to Master Kanto's report showed massive capability with the force the midi-chlorian count being 19,897 that is correct yes?"_ **

**_Y/n: "Yes, yes I did sir!"_ **

**_Mace Windu: "Master Yoda what do you think?"_ **

**_Yoda: "Call me Master Yoda you can Y/n, A test Master Kanto conducted "The Grey One" she believes you to be hmm?"_ **

**_Y/n: "W-what's the Grey One Master Yoda?"_ **

**_Yoda turns to Windu nodding at him prompting him to speak._ **

**_Mace Windu: "Ah Yes We believe you are supposed "The Grey One" you see..._ **

**_5 Standard years Later... My training besides being the best cook in the temple but not as just an ordinary Jedi but my status of being the "Grey One" apparently gave me special access to train in ways not many Jedi receive and for Kriffing sake! I've been taught by various masters with Yoda teaching me every force technique he knew, there was even one who thought me from unarmed combat to hand to hand combat forms such as Jar'Kai to Echani and even Teräs Käsi and all seven forms of lightsaber dueling I favored a mix of Vaapad, and Soresu, plus elements of Djem So although I tended to fall back on Vaapad and Soresu._ **

**_Sometimes the Crèche I belonged to would practice dueling against each other I always won the matches with the others until I met Callista, Seeing she was a female I went easy on her that was a big mistake she managed to disarm me because of how unpredictable she was during practice, she would fake a upward strike and even before our blades made contact she would go in for a side swipe thrown me off resulting in many wins for her that year._ **

**_Eventually I mastered Shatterpoint a year later and befriended her but during Callista's good luck streak she became extremely popular among the others with both of us holding each other in regards of great distaste at that time._ **

**_I sat having just finished meditating on The Force drinking Tea in The Room of a Thousand Fountains when Callista walked in._ **

**_Y/n: "Greetings Callista"_ **

**_Callista: "Morning Master Tea."_ **

**_Y/n: "When did you come up with that?"_ **

**_Callista: "It's been around for a long time o' Grey One."_ **

**_Y/n: "You know I do happen to have a name you know that right?"_ **

**_Callista: "I know that, pour me a cup would you?"_ **

**_Y/n: "Very well Calli!"_ **

**_Callista: "Hey! I came up with your nickname, you do not get to do that to me!"_ **

**_Y/n: "Why can't I?"_ **

**_Callista: "Ugh that's it!"_ **

**_As threw herself at me tackling me to the ground and spilling my Tea which made me howl in sadness for the spilled Tea._ **

**_Y/n: "I know I'm not supposed to cry over spilled Tea but it's just oh so sad."_ **

**_Callista: "Y-y/n I'm so sorry!"_ **

**_Y/n: "And that's why..."_ **

**_Callista: "And that's why what?"_ **

**_Y/n: "AND THAT"S WHY YOU DO NOT LET YOUR GUARD DOWN CALLI!! ARGGGHHHH!!"_ **

**_She screamed as I flipped her off her feet slamming her into the ground._ **

**_Callista: "That was a cheap trick Y/n!"_ **

**_Y/n: "It worked didn't it?"_ **

**_Callista: "I suppose so Y/-..."_ **

**_Y/n: "Serves you right."_ **

**_She started coughing up blood as I stared in horror of what I'd done._ **

**_Y/n: "Calli, Calli!! are you ok?"_ **

**_Callista: "It's my..."_ **

**_Y/n: "It's my what?"_ **

**_Callista: "IT'S MY TURN MASTER TEA ARRGGHHHH!!"_ **

**_As she launched herself at me wrestling on the ground hours later we had stopped and we were exhausted._ **

**_Y/n : "Calli?"_ **

**_Callista: "Yes?"_ **

**_Y/n: "If that wasn't blood what was it?"_ **

**_Callista: "Red Dantooine Flapjacks."_ **

**_Y/n: "Oh kriff you!"_ **

**_We laughed at how ridiculous it was and went back to the fountain and since then she had never let go of the incident till now.._ **

**_The Present_** _:_ All of sudden I woke up with a start. My pleasant thoughts of the good times were interrupted by the ship's computers, the warning indicator flashing, releasing a small shrill high pitched noise. It had been hours since I entered the coordinates in a panic and entered hyperspace to escape abandoning my life, everyone I know but it was what would have been my impending doom, I hurriedly tried to compensate for this by cutting off the power-lines and initiating the safety protocols attempting to reprogram my fighter to change course from within but it was too late despite my best efforts the ship was already entering the the atmosphere of this unknown planet and had already started to burn up under the crushing pressure, and there was nothing I could do but sit in horror I was going have make a crash landing! Smoke surrounded me feeling horrible thinking I abandoned Callista, and just before what could have been my supposed death I uttered what might have been my last words

Y/n: "I wish things could've turned out better."

squirming my burning eyes shut I was ready to die.

Unbeknownst to me my wish had just come true and with a sonic boom breaking the sound barrier my ship exploded... my life flashed before my eyes... then everything went dark...


	3. The Warriors

Nashi: "How long till we get there Suki?"

Yin: "Shh! Nashi we aren't done yet!"

The Kyoshi Warriors had been trekking the valleys of Kyoshi Island to patrol for possible signs of The Fire Nation under the command of Oyaji.

Suki: "We are almost there Nashi we've yet to fini-..."

She was interrupted by a large explosion as the rest of Kyoshi Warriors looked up to see a flaming ball soaring in a downward direction crash near the village.

Suki: "Warriors! Come on! it could be The Fire Nation!"

Shouting as they rushed down the steep valleys of Kyoshi.

 **Hours later**...

I had returned to consciousness and to my shock I was alive, I had lived but { **The hatch it's sealed shut I can't risk using my Lightsaber and Dank Ferrik! no room to utilize My arsenal!** }

Y/n: " **Oh Kriffing kriff Kriff! of all the times I had to get stuck it's now!... {Oh... well... a-at le-least I L-ived..**."}

I looked around seeing trees, flames, and smoke as I slipped back into unconsciousness...

Suki: "Ok! Juno! go alert Chief Oyaji! Nashi and the rest with me!"

As we came close to the wreckage we could make out an armored boy as we dug him out he must have been conscious because the moment we freed him he jumped up and roundhouse kicked us taking almost all of us down in a matter of seconds.

And we would have been the Unagi's dinner if Nashi hadn't knocked him out.

Suki: "What kind of armor is that?"

Nashi: "Whoever this boy is he is a very efficient fighter did you see him, he nearly took all of us down without a thought!"

Suki: "I admit I've never seen this style of fighting before, but that's not important at the moment, all right girls what did we manage to salvage!"

Yin: "A sword!"

Miyo: "A Short Metal stick with an axe-like handle of some kind!"

Hana: "A Metal flame sword!"

Juno: "A War Helmet!"

Niu: "A melee stick!"

Nashi: "A Light box!"

Feeling like they had gathered everything that was needed, Suki ordered the warriors.

Suki: "Bring them inside we are going to get some answers from him later!"

All Warriors: "Yes, Suki!"

{ **I don't remember much, I don't at all all I remember is fire, fire everywhere... Wait!! It's coming to me! It's...** } I woke up with a start as dots filled my view only to see a girl dressed in armor of some type?

Y/n: "Gah! wait what where I am I, and who are you and where is my armor?"

Nashi: "I'll tell you later for now wait I'll go get the others, and tell them you're awake and don't get up you've been injured from that nasty crash of yours."

She turned around to the entrance of the door of the cottage and walked out as My head hit my pillow reminiscing on what just happened until the door opened again.

A elderly man comes through with a serious expression on his face.

Oyaji: "Are you Fire Nation?"

Y/n: "Um... no?"

Oyaji: "Then who are you and what do you want?"

Y/n: "My name is Y/n sir, and I want to survive."

A sad look washed over the man as he studied me.

Oyaji: "You have the eyes of one who has seen many terrors, deaths, and pain you've experienced war."

Y/n: "I guess you can say that"

Oyaji: "I understand but for now you need to recover, I've put Warrior Nashi in charge of tending to your injuries."

Y/n "Thank you sir you are very generous but..."

Oyaji: "Yes Mr.Y/n?"

Y/n: "You wouldn't happen to have any Tea do you?"

Weeks had passed since my recovery and I had befriended the warriors who saved me although it took some time for Suki, and Nashi to warm up to me, plus the villagers weren't particularly trusting of me being new to the village and all.

Nashi: "No fair! You can beat me hand to hand how hard it is supposed to be?"

I hesitated thinking quickly I could not just say I'm some Force user.

Y/n: "I guess I have an intuition of some kind."

Nashi: "Your intuition, whatever it is, seems to dodge my strikes every time I try to get a hit in."

As I dodged yet another strike as she unsheathed a sword tossing mine over to me.

Nashi: "Then let's see just how good you are with a sword!"

Y/n: "You're on!"

As she advanced towards me in an attack stance I had already anticipated she would try to redirect the force of my weapon against me.

As I went on the defensive my sword making precise strikes and blocks whenever I could creating some sort of a screen that fended off every strike waiting for her to get tired enough for her to make a mistake and me to go on the offensive to make the final strike taking that opportunity to disarm her of her katana.

Y/n: "Do you yield?"

Nashi: "I yield"

As I held a hand to pick her up a villager entered the dojo screaming.

Villager: "HELP!"

Y/n: "Calm down villager what do you need?"

Villager: "My son Little Tia is doing something extremely rash and stupid of him he is riding the Unagi!"

We looked at each nodding and ready to help as we ran towards to the beach to see a giant beast of some type that resembled an Exogorth on some scale spouting water everywhere as I looked up to see a boy flailing all over the place trying hold to the beast fin I took a breathe and walked till I stood right in front of the beast took a seat on the sandy shores and I reached out with my eyes closed to talk to The Unagi...

**_Y/n: Unagi let the human go..._ **

**_Unagi: How dare you talk to me, small one, and how are you able to communicate with me human and Why should I? He has disturbed my slumber..._ **

**_Y/n: I let's just say I was given a special gift and I want to make a deal. I know where the fish reside on the other side of the island..._ **

**_Unagi: And how would you know that..._ **

**_Y/n: I spent my time exploring since I got here now do we have a deal let the boy down and you can eat as many as you wish and on the terms of our deal I want you to protect the inhabitants of this Island..._ **

**_Unagi: I want something in return of this deal of yours but first show where the fish reside..._ **

I spent a good Thirty minutes walking to the other side of the island and showed him.

**_Y/n: See? anything you want Unagi..._ **

**_Unagi: Thank you boy but in return for our deal I want you to make the puny inhabitants of the island to leave me alone and I will swear not to cause them any harm..._ **

**_Y/n: It's a deal Unagi and thank you Unagi..._ **

**_Unagi: You're welcome small one and very well I'll let the boy down as you wish..._ **

As she bowed down her gigantic head letting Little N'kata I assumed down.

I held on to the boy feeling grateful looking at Unagi as she dissipated to the waters below and I carried the boy back to the village and when I reached the village they stared at me in silence and awe.

Y/n: "Um... yes?"

One started clapping and rest followed, whooping in excitement cheering for me and the boy for our safe return as I held the boy, handing him over to his mother who held onto the little daredevil tightly thanking me.

Villager 1: "That was amazin..."

Villager 2: "Did you see tha..."

Y/n: "No need to thank me I'm grateful for such joy but all I did was what needed to be done."

Villager 3: "No! please sir accept our humble thanks and gifts."

I having gained a new nickname "The Unagi's Teeth" the Villagers did not take no for an answer, gifted me clothing, food, and gifts of various forms from your everyday items to your unusual uncommon items as we celebrated, ate foods of all kinds, plus drinking the most delectable tea I've ever had, eventually I gave in and fully embraced myself in the celebration of Little N'kata's rescue.

Hours later I had walked away from the festivities when they were over was exhausted as I flopped onto the bed and fell asleep smiling. I had gained the town's trust and things were beginning to look up for the better...


	4. The Day in Life of A Kyoshi Resident

The Dad concluded the story of Y/n, and as you can suspect the kids started clamoring around asking questions at a rapid pace like

The Kids: "Who is he?"... "What is a Jedi?"... "Is a lightsaber a fine addition to my collecti-?"

This is when the Mother decided to intervene

The Wife: "Daddy will answer all your questions as soon as Me and Daddy are finished telling the Adventures of The Avatar, a Boy and his Waterbender, and her Brother?"

Being the children they were their voices chorused together

The Kids: "Yes tell us!!"

sparing glance at the husband and together they told the story

The Wife: **"** ** _Water, Earth, Fire, Air, My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads, But that all changed when the Fire Nation Attacked_** **..."**

**3... Years... later...**

_Y/n: "Remind me again why you like coming out here, Callista?"_

_I asked. Finding himself shivering outside of the sandy beaches of Naboo._

_Callista: "I've already told you, Y/n."_

_Y/n: "Can you tell me again?"_

_I asked. Mentally to berate myself for coming outside without a shirt, once more._

_Callista: "The waters calm me, and you know that." I laughed before I found myself sitting right beside her, on the sandy floors._

_Y/n: "I know, This is probably one of the few places that would probably help anyone forget about the war."_

_Callista: "Even if it's just for a moment."_

_Y/n: "Yeah,"_

_I whispered. Staring back at Callista's ocean blue eyes only for my meditation to be interrupted._

Nashi: "Oh my Spirits Y/n!? Would it kill you to put on a shirt, Y/n? You'll freeze to death!"

Y/n: "I have my shirt right here, Nashi,"

I then waved my shirt up in the air, at my side. Not taking My eyes off the ocean waters of Kyoshi island. Nashi sighs, rubbing her eyes in annoyance.

Nashi: "You're just asking to be the unagi's dinner aren't you?"

Y/n: "And you just love ruining my meditation sessions, don't you?"

I snapped back. Now directing My attention to my 'rude' friend. Who I found was wrapped around in a blanket, wearing her usual sleepwear. Which consisted of grey sweatpants, a white tank top, and wearing a pair of getas on her feet; with dark black hair tied into a little ponytail.

Nashi: "Somebody has to make sure you don't become fish food,"

She stated, Gripping the blanket ever so tightly. As she felt a hard gust of wind pass around her.

Y/n: "Well Jia, is still thanking me for all those fishes we caught six months ago,"

Nashi: "You did show him where most of the fish like to hide after all,"

Y/n: "All I told him was that most of the fish like to swim on the other side of the island, near Kyoshi's shrine at sunset and as long as we sailed on the east side of the island away from the Unagi that is."

Nashi: "Right because Unagi 'told you' so."

Y/n: "You and I both know that the Unagi would never try to eat me, and if anything. I'd be the one saving you. Like right now. Little friend."

I teased her before I quickly wrapped my arm around her shoulder, leading ourselves away from the beach and into town.

Nashi: "Just because you're a foot taller than me. Doesn't give you the right to call me little friend, Y/N."

Y/n: "Suki and the others said it was okay, remember?"

I joked Before as I soon felt Nashi yank herself away as we came near the village entrance.

Nashi: "Juno, is the shortest warrior out of the rest of us, and you all know this!"

Y/n: "Yet, you're the only one that snaps at me, whereas Juno just laughs it off."

Nashi: "I know."

she admitted quietly. As they slowly made their way near the statue of Kyoshi.

Y/n: "Any luck in convincing Oyaji on repainting the Kyoshi statue yet?"

I asked, wanting to change up the subject, While Nashi and I glanced up at the faded statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

Nashi: "In Oyaji's own words. If we want to remain out of the war. It would be best to show any wandering fire naval ships, we've lost faith in the Avatar ever returning."

Y/n: "So in other words, he and most of the villagers think hiding from the war is our only option."

I spoke in a whisper. As if I didn't want to offend anyone who might have been listening in on their conversation. Which was unlikely the case. Given that the night sky was still barely visible, with the sunrise just approaching.

Nashi: "We've almost lasted one hundred years in this war."

Y/n: "Let hope our luck continues."

Nashi: "With your little gift of calling on the Unagi to aid us. Our village won't need luck, beast tamer."

Y/n: "Little N'kata, is still thanking me for saving him from the Unagi, to this day."

I said before a sudden feeling of realization dawned on me.

Y/n: "That reminds me, Jia asked me to go fishing with him and the other guys later on today."

Nashi: "You say that like you forgot you go with them regularly, "

Y/n: "I did actually."

I admitted. Only to receive a surprised look on Nashi's face.

Y/n: "Only because Hana asked me to spar with her today,"

Nashi: "Really? What form are you teaching her again?"

Y/n: "Form III: Soresu, along with a little bit of Form VII: vaapad."

Nashi: "Form VII, really?"

Y/n: "You sound surprised."

Nashi: "Well, Hana never struck me as the aggressive fighter."

Y/n: "She's only going to incorporate aspects of Vaapad, while she mainly utilizes form III."

Nashi: "That sounds daunting,"

Y/n: "Indeed learning the form of Vaapad is not that bad. If you're willing to put in the effort needed to use it properly."

Nashi: "You never go easy on any of us though. Then again, Vaapad is your specialty,"

Y/n: "There is a reason why I call it the aggressive form you know,"

Nashi: "I think I'll stick with form II instead, since one on one duels are more my thing."

Y/n: "Because it feels like a dance between the two of us, right?" Hearing that seemed to catch Nashi completely off guard.

Nashi: "Yin, told you, didn't she!"

Y/n: "No, you did. Just now."

I told her, with a smirk. As I only watched the stunned girl turn away feeling utterly embarrassed.

Nashi: "See you in a few hours, beast- I mean Y/N!"

Nashi soon bolted, wanting to put as much distance away from this embarrassing situation.

Y/n: "Hey, Nashi?"

Nashi: "What is it Y/n?"

Y/n: "I almost forgot to tell you. That something big might be approaching the island tomorrow morning."

Nashi: "Your intuition kicked in today, huh?"

Y/n: "Yep, thanks to meditation,"

Nashi:"Is it a fire nation ship?"

Y/n: "No. It's something flying in the sky, a bison I think?"

Nashi: "A flying bison?"

Y/n: "Ye-Yeah. Surprisingly enough."

Nashi: "I'll let Suki and the others know,"

Y/n: "And I'll go with you guys tomorrow."

Nashi: "Obviously, Y/N."


	5. The Avatar

**Y/n Pov** :

Yin: "You guys are seeing this right?" Yin whispered to us. As the kyoshi warriors and I all stood above the ground on separate tree branches. Watching the astounding scene below us on the beach.

Hana: "Are you talking about seeing a giant fluffy Buffalo trying to eat poison berries, or the fact that a crazy arrowed tattooed kid is riding the Koi fish, in the lake of Unagi?"

Yin: "Both!"

Suki: "Quiet, you two! We don't want the enemy to hear us."

Y/n: "With all that yelling the kid is doing. I believe we are in the clear."

whispering cautiously. Not daring myself to take my eyes off these odd strangers.

Nashi: "You guys think they're fire nation?"

Suki: "Based on the light blue pants and fur coat that one girl and guy are wearing. I'd say they are from the Northern Water Tribe, or maybe the South? but I doubt the second option though."

Y/n: "why?"

I asked out loud in a curious manner. Given that this was probably my first time seeing a different group of people, from a different civilization in the three years of living here on this planet.

Suki: "I could be wrong, but Oyaji once told me that the fire nation completely wiped out the Southern water tribes fifty-nine years ago."

Y/n: "I see."

speaking out slowly. I was aware of this world's ongoing war, that this nation of fire benders started against the three other nations, of water, earth, and air; almost a hundred years ago. Yet, I still felt that all too familiar pang in my chest. Especially towards the idea of hearing one's cultural civilizations nearly being wiped out from existence, once again; all thanks to the never ending cycle of war.

Hana: "Anyone got any ideas on why they're here?"

Suki: "Seeing as how that bald kid is riding the elephant Koi. I think the answer is pretty obvious, Hana."

Yin:" Oh, so the kid is just like your little brother, Miyo. Right Y/N?"

I perked up a little upon hearing, Yin mentions Little Tia. Who I later dubbed, little N'kata.

Miyo:" ugh, don't remind me. Despite his near-death encounter with the Unagi. He still wants to go back in the water."

Y/N: "Speak of the Unagi."

Before gesturing to everyone to look ahead of the ocean. Where it seemed as though, said sea serpent finally decided to make his presence known to our three strangers.

It was apparent to me, that the kid was the only one still oblivious to the Unagi. Unlike his friends, desperately trying to warn him. While we watched the familiar serpent slowly engulfed each Koi fish underwater; before saving the fish the kid was on, for last.

Watching the Unagi slowly rise above the water behind the kid was no surprise to any of us, at this point. To us, he was like the guardian of Kyoshi Island. To the strange tattooed boy; he was going to be dinner.

At least, that's what I thought. To my surprise, I not only watched the boy dangle on one of Unagi's whiskers, but we all witnessed him knock down the serpent with a large water wave attack, before sprinting for his life, back on the beach.

Suki:" When they are near the trees, we strike girls!"

Suki muttered. Before she signaled me to hang back. She wanted to do the swift and hog-tie approach, as opposed to my 'strike from above' approach. Which was probably for the best. Only because I tend to knock people out cold, whereas, Oyaji would probably want a quick interrogation.

 _{"_ ** _Pity. I'm all dressed up, and I don't even get to do anything with my staff._** _"}_ I thought to myself. Feeling a little disappointed. As I watched the girls jumped down, surrounding the three shocked strangers; before they were swiftly bagged and hog-tied on the ground.

 **Katara Pov** :

???: "You three have a lot of explaining to do."

???: "And if you don't tell us what we want to know. We will throw you all back in the water with the Unagi!"

"Becoming a serpent's fish food is not something I want to experience."

I thought to myself. Currently blindfolded and tied up on a pole, alongside my brother and Aang.

Sokka:" show yourselves, Cowards!"

{" **Don't make it worse, Sokka!** "} I thought. Only to see everything go bright all around me, as I felt someone pull off my blindfolds. Once my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I realized we were now standing in the middle of the village tied together, face to face with the people who captured us. They were girls. All wearing the same white and red face paint, dressed in light green robes of some kind, with what appeared to be black body armor around their chest.

Sokka:" What is this? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

???: "right here."

A strange deep voice announced. A tall figure in a brown cloak suddenly appeared right beside Sokka, as he landed on the ground wearing an odd silver mask and a set of armor. His metal shell was shining brightly with it being something akin to an Ulu.

Sokka: "You see. Now, this makes sense. Now, where are the rest of them?"

Without saying anything. The man in the mask only struck Sokka in the stomach with the metal end of his spear.

???:" I'd suggest you show some respect. If you all want to make it out of here alive!"

Sokka: "What are you talking about?"

???: "What my friend here is trying to say is. We ambushed you. No one else."

**_{"Please don't make it worse Sok-"}_ **

Sokka: "What? There is no way a bunch of 'girls' took us down!"

Without warning. The guy in the metal mask grabbed Sokka by the throat.

???:" Why don't I just call the Unagi right now. Who knows? You might make a great afternoon snack."

Katara:" No! Don't hurt him! My brother just acts like an idiot sometimes!"

The man didn't say anything as he turned to look at me.

???:" Callista?"

Katara:" Who?"

Y/n: "No it's nothing."

Katara: "Ok?"

Aang:" It's my fault we came here."

he admitted. Which drew everyone's attention.

???: "Why?"

The Armored Man Releasing his grip on my brother as crooked his head to the side in curiosity.

Aang:" I wanted to ride the Elephant Koi."

???: "How do we know you're all not Fire Nation spies? Our island has stayed out of the war so far, and Kyoshi would want us to keep it that way!"

Aang: "Wait?! This Island is named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

The older man didn't believe him and to be quite honest neither did I.

???: "That's preposterous. Avatar Kyoshi was born here, four hundred years ago. How could you possibly know her?"

Aang: "I know her because I am the Avatar."

And from what I can tell. It seemed like almost everyone was taken by surprise by Aang's big reveal.

Suki: "That's impossible! The last Avatar was an Airbender!"

Aang:" That's me."

Old Man: "Take the Imposter and his accomplices, to the Unagi!"

???: "As you wish!"

The man in the mask spoke as he approached us dangerously dragging his stick behind him.

Katara: "Aang. A little bit of air bending would be nice!"

Just as the girls behind this Warrior were about to approach us. Aang leaped up in the air. Before using a small gust of wind to land back on the ground.

Old Man: "It's true. You are the Avatar."

The old man whispered. While everyone else was awed except for the armored stranger by Aang's Air bending. 

Unknown to me the word of his presence on the Island had started to spread through out the Four Nations reaching the ear of a certain Fire Nation Prince.

 **Y/n Pov** :

 ** _{"After one hundred years. You finally decided to show yourself to World, Avatar."}_** I thought to myself. As I watch him entertain the villagers by spinning a marble in the palm of his hand. Which not only seemed to drive everyone crazy, for some reason. As I'm pretty sure I've seen that trick somewhere else before, but it seemed as though everyone also forgot about the avatar's friends.

???:" I suppose you're going to free us not, and not throw us in the ocean?" The girl in the blue coat asked me.

Y/N:" As long as you both don't give me a reason to."

I chuckled. As I pulled out my knife to cut them loose.

Katara: "Right, I'm Katara, by the way, and this is my lunatic Brother Sokka."

Y/n:" The name's Y/n and I'm sorry, if I scared either of you."

Sokka: "Please, I'm from the South pole. Nothing scares me!"

Katara:" Says the one who screamed their head off when Spider-Eels were crawling on their face when we made camp last night."

Sokka;" What? I wasn't scared!?"

Y/n:" Do you two want to take it up in the guest room?"

Offering them a place to stay for the night. As it seemed like these guys were going to be staying on the island for the night.

Katara: "You're offering us a place?"

Y/n: "Why of course it would be my honor to house The Avatar and his companions."

Aang: "Thanks Y/n!"

Y/n: "It's my pleasure this way."

Aang and others plus Katara and Sokka followed me to my small but humble abode which was built by myself using Boulders, Mud, Plus Bamboo.

Y/n: "Alright here we are! And now why don't you settle down and we can have good food and conversation?"

Sokka: "Good food? Where's the Meat?!"

Katara: "Sokka! Don't be rude!"

Sokka: "But but!"

Katara: "Just be grateful that Y/n offered us a place to stay will you?"

Y/n: "I'd listen to your sister over here. She sounds very wise."

Sokka: "Fine!"

Y/n: "Good! Now let's dig in!"

My hands go to my helmet revealing my face as I set it on a small ashtray by the fireplace spreading charcoal bits here and there.

 **Katara Pov** :

As looked around I saw he owned strange items that I've never seen as My brother and Aang looked around making small talk with our new armored friend when my thought interrupted by a loud clunking sound turning around see my eyes widened to see a teenage boy under the helmet which I was not expecting I thought he would be older and as it turns out something about that helmet changed his voice as I looked upon his face for the first time.

Katara: "So you are human!"

Y/n: "What else you expect? A spirit or something?"

He chuckled to which I joined in giggling he was a funny guy!

Y/n: "Now that's done with how about that good meal and conversation I was talking about?"

Katara: "Gladly! and can Me and Sokka, plus Aang help you around the kitchen,"

Y/n with a bright liveliness in his bright steel grey eyes with his smile seeming to light up the room as I smiled back.

Y/n: "Of course right this way Katara."

**_After a Good Meal and a Conversation Later..._ **

It had been hours of talking Sokka wanting to touch my armor, Aang was being polite, and Katara asked me questions as we were the last two remaining at the meager dinner table and now it was time to go get some rest time.

Y/n: "All right time to settle, are all of you comfortable?"

Katara: "Of course Y/n!"

Aang: "I'm grateful thank you!"

Sokka: "I guess..."

Y/n: "What's wrong with you?"

Sokka: "What?"

Y/n: "Nothing go to sleep Sokka, night."

 **Katara Pov** :

It had been hours since the lights went out and I woke up to use the washroom and after I took care of myself I was going to sleep when...

Y/n: "Callista! No!"

I instantly became worried rushing out to see Y/n who seemed to be meditating fall flat into the ground.

Katara: "Y/n are you ok!"

Y/n: "Katara I'm alright!"

Katara: "Are you sure?"

Y/n: "I'm sure."

As I watched him walk away and that's when I realized this the first time I saw him without his armor.

Y/n: "Come on Katara let's get some sleep."

Katara: "Alright then."

I sighed walking back in going to sleep ready for whatever was ahead of us in the near future. 


	6. The Sanctuary

{ _No! What am I doing back here?! I escaped didn't I? Didn't I!}_

_I looked around me surrounded by Jedi in the Jedi Temple all chanting the same thing_

_All Jedi: "You know what you did! You left us Y/n!! you could have saved us but you are nothing but a scared boy in a costume!!"_

_Y/n: "There was nothing I could have done! You've been haunting my visions for years on end! What more could you possibly want from me!"_

_Callista: "Abandoning is all you've been good at! don't you see they were right you are dangerous! YOU FAILED!!"_

_Y/n: "Calli? I'm sorry maybe if I-i co..."_

_Callista: "OH YOU'RE SORRY THEN TELL ME WHY AM I DEAD!!"_

_Y/n: "Please Calli! I'm not a failure, I did my bes..."_

_Screams rang in my ear as I grabbed my head in pain spinning around as everyone chanted my name as the dead grey putrid body of Callista rushed towards me as I screamed_

_???: "Y/n? Y/n! Are you ok! Y/n!!"_

**Katara Pov** :

Y/n: "GAHHHHHHHH!!"

I watched in worry as Y/n screamed only to see his eyes glaze over and in a hazed like state he turned his head towards me and spoke.

Y/n: "Are you an Angel?"

Katara: **"** A what?"

Y/n: "An Angel. I've heard the deep Space Pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Lego, I think. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe."

Katara: "You're a funny guy. How do you know so much?"

Y/n: "Because I'm staring at one."

Katara: "Um... uh .. Thank you?"

My cheeks reddened at the compliment but I shook my head needing focus on trying to wake Y/n up fully as I shook him in gentle urgency in his embrace.

Katara: "Y/n wake up! Wake up please the village needs you!!"

Y/n: "Katara? what are you doing?"

I yelped, dropping him, as he groaned, rubbing his head as I grabbed his head to see if he was ok.

Y/n: "Well isn't this pleasant it's not everyday I get dropped on my head thank you!"

Katara: "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize you needed it!"

Y/n: "I really don't you know?"

Katara: "Yes I know."

Y/n: "Well that's good enough for me now can I get up?"

Katara: "Sure thing now I'm going to go and check up on the rest."

Y/n: "Sounds like a plan."

 **Y/n Pov** :

I got up, put on my armor and wore a cloak over it and out I walked outside to see the Statue of Avatar Kyoshi and to my surprise the townsfolk had decided to repaint the Statue as I rolled my eyes.

Y/n: "Finally it's about time they tended to that statue."

I walked around the village passing Appa along the way patting him on the head he leaned into my hand as I walked past him and found Oyaji at his quarters.

Y/n: "Greetings Chief Oyaji."

Oyaji: "Greetings Y/n how may I help you?"

Y/n: "I'm looking for the Avatar and his friends. Have you seen them?"

Oyaji: "They are upstairs at the moment."

Y/n: "Good to know Chief Oyaji."

Oyaji: "Anytime Y/n."

I smiled as I went upstairs to the top of Oyaji's quarters I found Aang, Katara, and Sokka eating upstairs.

Katara: "Oh, hey Y/n."

Y/n: "Hey Katara so what are you doing up here?"

Katara: "Oh the Village prepared a feast in Aang honor you know him being the Avatar and all."

Aang: "Isn't this Awesome Y/n? I mean they've even repainted the statue of Kyoshi in honor of me! "

{ **Hoo boy this is really all getting to his head isn't it** } I thought but out of respect I did not speak out my thoughts as I looked to the corner to see Sokka sulking in the corner with his arms crossed in indignation.

Y/n: "Um Sokka you ok?"

Sokka: "I'm not hungry!"

Aang: "But you're always hungry!!"

I took a seat next to Katara looking at her intrigued by what I was seeing.

Y/n: "Always Hungry? doesn't look like it."

Katara: "Oh He's just upset because a bunch of Girls kicked his butt yesterday."

Sokka: "They snuck up on me!"

Katara: "Right! then they kicked your butt!"

She smirked smugly at the upset boy.

Y/n: "And don't forget about me!"

Sokka: "You don't count Y/n! you're the Alpha around here!"

Y/n: "And yet the girls still managed to kick your butt."

Sokka: "Sneak attacks don't count Tie me up with ropes- ugh! I'll show them a thing or two! I'm not scared of any Girls who do they think they are anyway!? Mm this is tasty!"

He whined as he walked away still complaining in his squalor as I watched him { ** _Good he's taken the bait now just to visit Suki and the others._** }

Aang: "What's he so angry about? It's great here, they're giving us the royal treatment!"

Katara: "Hey don't get too comfortable, It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long."

Aang: "I'm sure we'll be fine, besides do you see how happy I'm making this town! They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!"

Katara: "Well it's nice to see you excited about you being the Avatar, I just hope it doesn't all go to your head."

Y/n: "I'd listen to her Aang after all you got a world to save."

Aang: "Oh come on I'm better than that, I'm just a simple Monk!" 

Y/n: "And I'm just a simple man making his way in the galaxy Aang!"

Our tense conversation was interrupted with shrieking outside the window as Me, Katara, and Aang looked outside the window to see a bunch of the villager girls gathered at the window.

Y/n: "Looks like you've become quite the celebrity Aang..."

He ignored me, taking in all of his new-found fame with pride as I looked at Katara with a skeptical look on my face, she shook her head in clear disappointment.

Y/n: "I see."

Katara: "No kidding Y/n."

Y/n: "Welp this has been fun! I got to go see you later Katara!"

Katara: "See you later Y/n!"

I smirked ready to put my plan to action as I walked towards the Dojo to visit Suki and the girls and along the way being almost trampled by the Villager girls multiple times.

Y/n: "Hiya Suki."

Suki: "Hey Y/n how are you."

Y/n: "I'm doing ok... Suki I have something on my mind."

Suki: "What is it?"

Y/n: "Well you see..."

 **Hours later**...

Y/n: "Ok girls get ready Sokka's coming this way."

All of them nodded ready to put this sexist boy in his place as he approached closer and closer to the Dojo.

**Sokka Pov:**

Sokka: "I can't believe I got beaten by a bunch of girls!"

{ **Those girls I'll show them what a true warrior is like! now just put them in their place!** }

I entered the Dojo to see Y/n teaching them some kind of fighting moves as I finally smirked someone to put them in their place!

Sokka: "Sorry ladies I didn't mean to interrupt your Dance lesson isn't that right Y/n?"

Y/n: "What was that Sokka?"

Sokka: "I said Sorr- OOF!!"

 **Y/n Pov** :

I wrapped my arm around his head, spun him around and punched Sokka in the stomach.

Y/n: "I'd say you better find better choice words Sokka!"

Sokka: "Woah woah Y/n you don't have to fight me!!"

Y/n: "Yes I do you require humbling!"

Sokka: "What about them! don't they require humbling!? I mean you're the Alpha Male around here help me show how stupid their dancing lesson is!"

Y/n: "If that's what you wish very well, SUKI NOW!!"

And with that Suki jumped and with Sokka being stupid as any guy could be foolishly stood there in place.

Sokka: "Yeah like a Girl could ever hurt m- OW!!"

In a matter of seconds he was out cold on the ground as everyone there clapped and cheered.

Suki: "That should teach him to mess with us girls!!"

Y/n: "Serves him right and he did take the bait after all but now I have to take him back where the Avatar is staying."

Suki: "Do we really have to?"

Y/n: "Sadly yes although I bet you'll get another chance to do so."

Suki: "Sounds like a plan Y/n!"

Y/n: "Indeed it does."

Grinning as I dragged Sokka along the way back to my humble dwelling as everyone watched in bemusement with Katara sparing nothing but a look at Sokka and then looked at me I shook my head. Katara facepalmed knowing very well what had occurred on some scale.

Katara: "Hey Y/n."

Y/n: "So what are you up to Katara?"

Katara: "Not much just picking up supplies."

Y/n: "May I help you?"

Katara: "It would be nice to have an extra pair of hands around so sure!"

Y/n: "That's great I'll be right back!"

Unbeknownst to me Katara was watching me carefully as I tugged Sokka and threw him on one of the extra bunks and proceeded to go back outside breathing the fresh air looking around and oddly enough at peace with exception of Aang being chased by his fangirls.

Y/n: "Alright now that's dealt with Katara what would you like me to pick out?"

Katara: "Not much just some of these Eggplants, and a couple of batches of Asparagus."

I picked out a handful of the food items and put them in Katara's basket when Aang came bumbling around with a smug look on his face tapping her back.

Katara: "Oh good, can you help me carry this back to Y/n's room? It's a little heavy."

Aang: "Actually I can't right now."

Katara: "What do you mean you can't?"

Aang: "I promised the girls I would give them a ride on Appa, why don't you come with us? It'll be fun."

Katara: "Showing off to a bunch of girls does not sound like my idea of a fun time."

Aang: "Neither does carrying a basket."

Katara: "It's not my basket, these supplies are for the trip! I told you we would have to leave Kyoshi soon!"

Aang: "I don't wanna leave Kyoshi yet! I can't put my finger on it but there's something I really like about this place."

As the girls behind whined impatiently at Aang calling him "Aangie"of all names.

Katara and Y/n: "Aangie?"

Aang: "Just a second Koko!"

Y/n: "Simple Monk huh? and I was thinking you promised Katara this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head."

Aang: "It didn't! You know what I think? You just don't want to come because you're jealous of all this fun Me and the Girls are having."

Y/n: "That's enough Princess why don't you run along to your adoring fans?"

Katara: "Yeah why don't you? It's so ridiculous!"

Aang: "Ridiculous, yeah I guess it is? but I understand!"

Katara grunted in irritation tugging me along by my sleeve as Aang watched us walk away as he was tugged away by the Girls of the Village himself.

We arrived at my dwellings as Katara sat down to practice her Waterbending my eyes widened to see this and was fascinated by the sight.

Y/n: "So Aang needs to save the world huh?"

Katara: "He does but I worry about him."

Y/n: "I can see that, with the war going on and all it must be a lot of pressure for the kid."

Katara: "Yeah it's been going for a hundred years and I don't know when it's going to stop sometimes I don't know if I would even survive the end of it at all!"

Y/n: "I fought in a war."

Katara: "You did?"

Y/n: "Yeah before I came to Kyoshi I led troops into battle ever since I was Ten years old."

Katara: "That's awful Y/n!"

Y/n: "I know I lost so many of my best friends by the time the conflict was over."

Katara: "I'm so sorry Y/n I did too when I was Eight years old I lost my Mother to this war she was killed by a Firebender during one of their raids."

Y/n: "I'm sorry for your loss. It must have been awful sometimes. I wish I could do something about this Hundred Year War myself."

Katara: "Why don't you join us?"

Y/n: "Really? but I have a responsibility to the island I can't just leave!"

Katara: "I understand Y/n we've all suffered, and if you have responsibility to the island they won't perish because Aang's the Avatar and we'll save the world before the war even touches this place."

I thought about all the families that had been lost back then and all of sudden the thought of everyone dying formed in my head. What if Aang can't stop the Fire Nation what If I had to run away again? No! I could not abandon anyone else ever again never!

Y/n: "You know what you're right I am coming with you Katara I cannot risk losing everyone I love again I must help the Avatar save the world for the better!"

Katara: "Really? you don't have to do this Y/n I was just making a suggestion."

Y/n: "Sorry Katara I made my choice if this is how I'm going to be able protect the island so be it."

A Quietness hung over our heads as we awkwardly paused looking at each other honestly I was surprised at myself as much as She was surprised at me and it stayed that way till I broke the awkward silence.

Y/n: "So you're a Waterbender?"

Katara: "Yes I am."

Y/n: "Never met one before."

Katara: "Really? surely others must have passed by."

Y/n: "Nope you're the first Waterbender I've ever met."

Katara: "Well here I am."

We shared a roaring laughter together she had great sense of humor. 

Y/n: "That was a good one Katara! so can I watch you?"

Katara: "Sure you can!"

Y/n: "Alrighty then!"

Then Aang came by with his hands behind his back with the same look on his face from earlier { ** _Dank Ferrik here he goes again!_** } and as anticipated he was here to gloat a bit.

Aang: "So remember The Unagi almost got me yesterday?"

Y/n: "Yeah what about it?"

Aang: "I was talking to Katara Y/n not you."

Katara: "Hey! leave Y/n alone Aang!"

Aang: "Alright alright! I was just saying I was going to ride the Unagi and just asking if you would like to watch?"

Katara: "I don't think so."

Aang: "Fine!"

Katara: "Fine!"

Aang walked out of my house seeing Katara sulk, I put my hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

Y/n: "I'm sure he'll come around."

Katara: "He has to if he wants to save the world."

Y/n: "Yeah otherwise I would have saved the World myself eh?"

Katara laughs at the joke as I reassured her the War will be over soon.

Y/n: "Why don't we go see Aang anyways?"

Katara: "I suppose so I hope I didn't hurt his feelings too badly."

Y/n: "I sure you didn't."

Katara: "Thanks Y/n!"

Y/n: "Sure thing Katara."

As we both approached the beach to see Aang in the water looking quite depressed he looked up at us relieved that we came to see him.

Aang: "Katara! Y/n! You showed up!"

Y/n: "Katara wanted to make sure you were safe. you really had her worried!"

Aang turning towards Katara looked at her.

Aang: "Back there you acted like you didn't really care."

Katara: "I'm sorry."

Aang: "Me too. I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk."

Y/n: "Now that's all settled, why don't you get out of the Water before you get a cold!"

Aang: "On my way Katara and Y/n!"

He smiled as he swam towards us so did something else as I squinted I realized what it was The Unagi was following Aang, he was in danger! 


	7. The Revelation and The Relics

Y/n: "Aang look out!"

As the Unagi rose above towering over us in it's full might as it started to swim wildly in random directions as the beast tried to knock Aang off it's head by spouting a powerful stream of water right at him. 

Aang fell off hanging by the Unagi's whiskers as he swung around like crazy as he screamed and with final swing he was thrown into the air and landed in the waters below. 

Katara: "Aang!!"

I watched wade into the waters as she reached out for him but her parka was slowing her down so I gave her a push unknown to her. 

Y/n: "Godspeed Katara."

The monstrous beast plowed forward ready to claim Aang as he struggled and thanks to my efforts that was not going to happen not on my watch!

And with a mighty Waterbending push Katara was able to successfully retrieve Aang from his watery doom. 

With them safely washed ashore the beast gave one final spray of water and withdrew back to the murky depths below.

Unfortunately luck was not on our side as a Fire Nation ship was rapidly approaching as I rushed back home packing everything I needed for the journey ahead. 

Y/n: "Kark you! Fire Nation scumbags!"

By the time I came back out the ship had finally docked at the Island as I looked around for Katara. 

Three Komodo-Rhinos had emerged from the ship, mounted on which I recognized the current Fire Prince Zuko. 

I had finally found Katara and Aang hiding below the rocks at the beach. 

Y/n: "Come on let's go! the Fire Nation's here!"

Katara: "I know it's Zuko!"

Y/n: "The guy that's been chasing Aang everywhere?"

Katara: "Yes! but first I need to get water out of Aang's system."

Y/n: "Alright you do that and I'll go find Sokka!"

Katara: "Sounds good!"

I ran back to the Village in search of Sokka. I frantically searched for Sokka everywhere and just when I was feeling hopeless I found the Dojo with Suki and Sokka inside. 

Y/n: "Sokka? what are you doing dressed like tha- OOF!!"

Chief Oyaji bumped me to the ground and I fell on my face as he urgently called for us.

Oyaji: "FIREBENDERS HAVE LANDED ON OUR SHORES, GIRLS COME QUICKLY, YOU TOO Y/N!!"

Suki gave me a hand and off we went in the defense of Kyoshi running to the buildings in hiding waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

**Zuko Pov** : 

I looked across the burning Village of Kyoshi looking for the Avatar who had already evaded me multiple times. 

Zuko: "Come out Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!!" 

Arching my neck towards my men making the command for my honor depended on this very moment otherwise I would never return to my home. 

**Y/n Pov** : 

I nodded at Suki and the others ready to advance on them as the Fire Nation men swept through the town. 

Getting out my sword I made a few hand signals. We leapt up the roof and we jumped these men. 

In an instant we had taken out four men out of eight as I got out my sword and drove it into the Komodo Rhinos which resulted in an enormous and painful screech from them dropping a few down as I methodically powered through the rest. 

Only to see Suki knocked down to the ground I knew my next target as I headed for the Prince of the Fire Nation. 

**Zuko Pov:**

I knew it would not be easy however these filthy excuses for warriors were just pathetic was this the best they got?

Apparently not as Man or boy in the most unusual armor I've ever seen leapt at me I Firebended at him only for him to go right through the attack { **_To think there wasn't a single worthy opponent this is going to be fun._ **} 

Y/n Pov: 

I had managed to slice off the Prince's Komodo dragons tail off as I watched him fall off as I rushed at him with "almost" everything I got and it seemed like I was going to win if only Zuko had not spotted Sokka aiming for him but fortunately was able to ward off those attacks giving us an opening to surround to which he responded with spinning kick knocking us to the ground. 

Zuko: "Nice try Avatar but these little girls can't save you!" 

Y/n: "Perhaps I can."

Zuko: "Get out of the way if you know what's good for you are not whom I'm looking for The Avatar and you won't stop me from capturing the Avatar whoever you are!!"

Y/n: "Who am I? I am the Bendu."

Zuko: "And what is that supposed to mean to me?!"

Y/n: "I'm the one in the middle."

As he posed in a Firebending stance I stood calmly ready to counter anything he would throw at me but it was not his intent as he looked towards the villagers and aimed towards them with one vicious swipe as my eyes widened in fear. 

Y/n: "NOOOOO!!"

I've... had... enough... I finally allowed my rage to consume me at the thought of Zuko massacring the whole Village and for the first time in three years I embraced the power within... finally I have unleashed my power...

 **Katara Pov** : 

As me and Aang ran towards Appa we were almost there when we came to screeching halt I could feel energy in the air pulling past us and we turn around in shock to see Y/n jump in the air with some kind of bubble enveloping him unfurling a blue wave of power and knocked us to the ground the sensation was unlike anything I've ever seen!

Aang: "An Airbender? Here!?"

Katara: "Not now Aang we got to go!!"

Aang nodding hesitantly he ran towards Appa as I ran towards him looking back watching Y/n fall to the ground. 

Katara: "Y/n! No!!"

Aang: "No Katara we gotta go!!"

Katara: "I can't just leave him there! I have to help him. He said he was coming with us!"

Aang hesitates for a split second but gives in to her demand, nodding in reluctant agreement. 

Aang: "Ok Katara go get him and hurry!!"

Katara: "Thanks Aang!"

Aang: "No problem!"

 **Y/n Pov** : 

I woke up looking at the devastated village, my now useless sword broken in half. I tossed it aside when Katara grabbed my arm. 

Katara: "Y/n! we got to go!!"

Y/n: "I know!"

We both ran only to see Appa already in the air, Katara jumped and down waving at him hoping to catch his attention but it was too late they were high in the sky. 

Y/n: "Dank Ferrik Aang! Katara hold on, get ready!"

I warned Katara as I lifted her up in my arms bridal style getting ready to fly up with my Jetpack.

Katara: "Wait? ready for what?!"

And with that up we went high in the air feeling the welcome sensation as Katara screamed as we landed on the saddle of Appa to see Aang, and Sokka already there. 

Sokka: "Bout' time you got here!" 

Y/n: "Says the guy with the ponytail."

Sokka: "Wha- well... uh.. You're lucky Y/n that you survived that with your bending! I mean whatever it was I mean what was that?!" 

Y/n: "Bending I guess?"

Sokka: "I suppose so." 

Turning away from Sokka I looked at Aang who looked downcast at the destruction Zuko and his Minions left behind.

Aang: "It's all my fault the village is burning Y/n."

Y/n: "I know it's hard Aang but you did the right thing It's not your fault it's mine."

Aang: "It's not your fault either Y/n I was the one who let my ego get in the way."

Katara: "Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we stayed." 

Y/n: "They are going to be ok Aang I promise." 

Aang stayed still for a moment and when least suspected he jumped! 

Katara: "What are you doing!"

Y/n: "Katara, he's going to be okay I have a feeling he knows what he's doing, trust me."

Katara: "Okay, I trust you."

We both leaned forth to see Aang dive into the Water moments later and up he came riding the Unagi taking it by the whiskers using the beast to put out the fires of the village. 

I watched in awe and relief looking at Katara and Sokka. 

Katara: "That's Aang for you."

Y/n: "No kidding."

Aang had landed back in the saddle climbing over in surrender.

Aang: "I know, I know That was stupid and dangerous."

Y/n: "Maybe it was but don't say that you saved my people and that's all that matters." 

Katara: "Yes it was."

She leaned forth hugging him to which a strange feeling came over me but I shook my head ignoring it as I stared at the distant horizon. 

**_Two Days Later..._ **

We had been flying for a while and food supply was low so we stopped by an Earth Kingdom market to resupply. 

Y/n: "Come on Sokka!"

Katara: "Make up your mind! We've wasted enough time here!"

Y/n: "We have to be on our way to the Northern Water Tribe!"

Sokka had been blissfully ignoring us for hours to the point I wanted to unleash a barrage of Sith lightning on him but I kept myself under control. 

Y/n: "Remember Sokka only the necessary supplies!"

Sokka: "I could really use one of those." 

Katara: "Necessary Supplies Sokka!"

I groaned in frustration turning around to see Aang looking at one of the Vendors there walking up to him. 

Aang: "Look Y/n! Look Momo! an Ancient Airbending Pendant."

Y/n: "May I?" 

Aang: "Sure!"

Shady Merchant: "Ancient? Pah! A Man traded it for Medicinal Herbs two days ago!" 

Aang: "Did the Man tell you where you got it! Did he have more! What did he look like! Did he say where he's from?"

Shady Merchant: "He came from the high mountain. Probably a Traveler who got lost. No one from the nearby Villages." 

Something felt off about the Man as I sneered at him in suspicion under my mask only to have Katara intervene.

Katara: "Y/n! Aang, are you done? We need to go!"

I looked at Aang's face only to be dismayed to see a look on his face.

Y/n: "I have a bad feeling about this."

**_Night Time..._ **

We had decided to settle down at a spot nearby the Village eating our food for the night.

Sokka: "You really are in a hurry to find other Waterbenders. Relax! we'll get there in time!" 

Katara: "Ugh! It's not for me! Aang needs a teacher, and we have Months of traveling left."

Y/n: "Agreed the sooner we get there the safer We'll be." 

Sokka: "I guess." 

**_A Few Minutes Later..._ **

I was snug already ready to sleep leaning against Appa while talking to Sokka. 

Sokka: "That's a really weird way to sleep Y/n."

Y/n: "What do you mean by that Sokka?"

Sokka: "I mean you're going to sleep standing up why don't you lay down and take off that helmet? I mean we know what you look like." 

Y/n: "Laying down is for the weak and no I will take my helmet off but no."

Sokka: "Eh' whatever you say Pal."

With that Sokka was out cold as I leaned back to sleep only to overhear a conversation between Katara and Aang. 

Katara: "Do you need a blanket?"

Aang: "No I'm okay."

Katara: "Well goodnight then."

Aang: "G'night."

Under my Helmet, my forehead only creased more in suspicion. I could sense his deception { **Why are you lying Aang what are you hiding from her?** } 

I waited him out till he thought everyone was asleep so I went Appa to unpack my Jetpack to follow Aang and flew after him keeping my distance from him. 

It took awhile and I realized he was heading for the Mountains which that Shady Merchant had pointed out earlier. 

Seeing him land I follow him only to see a large Chess-like piece with the Airbending Arrow emblazoned on it. 

Aang: "A Stupa! Airbenders were here! Those caves look Man-made, and there's a light down there! That means someone's down there right now!"

I hid behind a rock continuing to follow him as he jumped down to a Shabby excuse of a hut below. 

Y/n: "Aang you better know what you're walking into."

I whispered to myself watching the entrance above him a few minutes later my suspicions were confirmed it was a trap set by the Fire Nation. 

Y/n: "Karablast! I knew it!"

I finally jumped down and hid by the entrance to see a staunch looking man walk in. 

???: "Make sure he's bound up tightly we wouldn't want him escaping."

Aang: "Who are you? and what do you want?"

???: "I am Admiral Zhao of the Fire Nation Army, and what I want is to bring you in."

Aang: "You're quite far from the Sea for an Admiral."

Admiral Zhao: "One doesn't catch Pheasant Squirrels by staying on a boat, you hunt them where they live."

He turned his head in a stiff manner at the Traitorous Merchant. 

Traitorous Merchant: "I've done my part, you said I could have all the Airbender Relics as payment."

Admiral Zhao: "Take as much of that junk as you can carry. I don't need any of it anymore, they served their purpose, to lead a curious Avatar right where I wanted."

He smirked as he made his long speech. I hated those types of people! 

Admiral Zhao: "The very same tactic was used many years ago by Fire Lord Sozin. The few Airbenders that escaped his first assault were too hard to hunt down. Instead, he laid traps for them. Places like these caves were made to look like they were inhabited by other Airbender refugees, Sozin fooled them using their own everyday objects as bait, luring them far enough for our soldiers to close in, This old stratagem still works well enough to catch one last Airbender, your curiosity and lack of knowledge of our military history proved your downfall." 

Aang: "Lack of knowledge." I bet you don't know anything about Air Nomads or what any of these objects are. My turn to give you a quick history lesson."

This is when I decided to barge in releasing a burst of the Force from my hand knocking everyone down except Aang. 

Aang: "Y/n? what are you doing here?"

Y/n: "I had a feeling you were up to something so I followed you here." 

Aang: "Thanks Y/n but I got this!" 

And with a large gulp of Air a loud screech noise boomed in the air causing even more chaos than before! 

Admiral Zhao: "Enough I'll bring your charred remains to the Fire Lord!"

Aang spun around twisting through the air as the Admiral Firebended an arc of Fire blindly at Aang only to free him from his restraints.

Admiral Zhao: "IDIOTS HOLD HIM!! CAPTURE HIS COMPANION TOO!!" 

We nodded as we both assisted each other spinning around scrambling everyone in the room around except us. 

Aang ran towards one of the objects in the room and smirked. 

Aang: "Hey Zhao! Ever seen one of these? Are you curious to find out what it can do?" 

Zhao stares at him in an angry but intrigued stance. 

Aang: "The Dorje was used in rituals, but my friends and I found out if you spun them too hard inside a room, this would happen!" 

He let the gourd he was perched on rip loose spinning it as the chaos ensued and we made our escape with staff in his mouth.

Aang: "We gotta go Y/n!" 

Y/n: "I know!"

Aang looks back and being the cheerful and Optimistic boy he is shouted back at them. 

Aang: "Don't worry it will schtop by it shelf!"

**_The Next Day..._ **

We had been standing together in silence all night and it was Morning time when Katara and Sokka found us. 

Sokka: "Careful Katara! If Aang and Y/n disappeared, that could mean we're surrounded by Fire Nation forces! Well-hidden Fire Nation soldiers, waiting to ambush us when our backs are turned an-"

Katara: "There they are! Y/n? Aang?"

Sokka: "See? They're okay. You worry too much!" 

Katara: "What are you doing out here? We were looking for you. Wait, I think I know."

She put her hands on Aang's shoulder to which my stomach twisted again. I grunted feeling irritated that I could not keep feeling down and once again I suppressed it for everyone's sake.

Katara: "This place reminds you of home, right? All these mountains... Airbenders would have loved to stay here." 

Y/n: "They would have been attracted to the place Aang." 

Aang: "Yeah, a few of them probably were."

Y/n: "For now all we can do is live in the moment Aang."

We gathered around him staring towards the horizon and our distant future...


End file.
